It's Not Always the End
by Loveless19
Summary: Sometimes only time can heal the deapest wounds, and even then it may never be the same. Oneshot YukiShu Writen as a gift fic for a friend. I hope you enjoy, and please review.


A/N: I don't own the characters, as much as I wish. This is a gift fic for a friend who is going through a hard time. I hope this may help her see that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much.

It's Not Always the End

**GraviLove1**

It had been four years since then… four years since they had left each other. They didn't say goodbye and didn't plan to stay friends. They had departed from one another's lives at the airport. One bound for a world tour and the other bound for international literary recognition. Two complete opposites drawn together by a force of gravitation; one was floating freely on the currents and the other pulling away with all his might.

Bad Luck had flown around the world twice, each time rising higher and higher in the charts, but they knew it wasn't what they had hoped. The once flamboyant boy with magenta hair and amethyst eyes was still there, but he was a shell. When he and Eiri had split, he dove into his work. He hid away from the world outside, content to eat, sing, and return back to a cold bed in some fancy hotel room. Hiro knew Shuichi missed him, he could see it in his eyes, and hear it in the lyrics he wrote. This however was the last stop. They were scheduled to be at Madison Square Gardens to give a concert; then Bad Luck would say goodbye for good. Hiro was to fly back to his wife and newborn son in Kyoto, and Fujisaki back to NG in Tokyo, for Shuichi they weren't exactly sure.

While Bad Luck had ruled the music world for the past seven years, Eiri Yuki had become a common name not only in the typical Japanese household, but also in homes around the globe. "Yuki Eiri does it again, one more tragic romance, one more book on the list." Men wanted to be him, women wanted him, and everyone else just didn't fit in. He hated it though. To everyone else Yuki Eiri was the dream man, with a tall lean frame, and light hair and eyes, a beauty to anyone, but to himself, he only saw a monster. Tohma could see he missed his light, his inspiration. When Eiri had returned from the airport so many years ago, he was broken. When Eiri had killed his sensei, he was in shock, and couldn't cope; but when Shindou had left Eiri's light had gone completely out.

It had been their anniversary, and Shuichi had come home early to see Eiri before he left the next morning, only to find him with someone else. Tohma had come by to drop off something Shuichi had forgotten at the office, and Eiri had been drinking. Shuichi never stepped foot back into that apartment, he never looked back as he headed to the park to think. Tohma never forgave himself. That was why he was here now; he had brought Eiri over to visit Kitizawa's grave carefully monitoring the time until the first song.

Shuichi could see all the happy faces in the crowd. He could feel their eyes as he sang his heart out every night, as he tore himself to pieces with every lyric he wrote. This was for him, for Eiri. He had been so foolish all those years ago, he could smell the alcohol and see the pleading look on Tohma's face as Shuichi had run out of the apartment. He had said some awful things that day, things Shuichi would never forgive himself for. After the first year Shuichi had contacted Tohma, and since then they had actually grown close.

Looking to the back of the crowd Shuichi caught a glimpse of blonde, looking closer to see Tohma and…Yuki. Beginning his next song, Shuichi carefully jumped off the stage walking through the crowd as if singing to everyone in his path. Reaching the two blondes, Shuichi sang the last note before dropping the microphone, and running into Eiri's arms.

"I'm sorry for everything I said back then! I didn't mean them. I've missed you so much." Shuichi wailed into Eiri's shoulder as Eiri wrapped his arms around his love, his passion, his light.

"Shhh, Shuichi, everything will be fine. Please don't cry." Pulling Shuichi away from his shoulder, Eiri wiped away all tears before slowly turning Shuichi to the stage. "Go and Sing Shu, we'll talk later."

As Shuichi returned to the stage, he heard Eiri whispering.

"Aishiteru, Shuichi."


End file.
